


1-4-6-0

by glassypygeon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audience participation encouraged, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frequent updates, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just a fun long con fic, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassypygeon/pseuds/glassypygeon
Summary: 4 years.16 seasons.48 months.209 weeks.1460 days.When you put it like that, high school is going to take awhile—might as well find worth in every moment you can.
Relationships: Ships to be updated as revealed!
Comments: 2





	1-4-6-0

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! I haven’t written a fic in ages, but my heart really wanted to do this. If you looked at the chapter goal you probably know this is an ambitious stunt, but I’m resilient! I hope this fic will be as fun to read as it’s been for me developing the idea.  
> There will be some fluff/filler chapters, of course, but a main story will exist! Plot-important chapters will be marked with a *, so if you find this fic awhile into the updates and don’t want to wade through filler, you can seek out those chapters in particular.
> 
> Thank you for checking out this story!

This chapter is not necessary to the story, it just explains the ages/grades and family relationships between the characters, since it’s adjusted slightly from canon to fit a high school AU! You don’t have to read this to understand the fic, but if you’d like some insight or have any questions before starting, feel free to take a look!

The school is American, mostly because I’m American and it’s the easiest to write, just as a heads up! That’s why it’s divided into the four years of freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior.

The story will follow a main set of characters, all but one of which will be going from freshman to senior year over the course of the story! (The one exception to this main group is Lissa, since she’s technically going to be a year below the other big characters). The main group features Robin, Chrom, Gaius, Sumia, Henry, Ricken, and Lissa, but basically every other character will be present too!

The tags will update as shippings are officially written in, so it’s easier for people to know what they’re getting into. Also, when I say four years, I mean I intend to write a chapter for every day of all four years, making a total of 1,460 days. Some will be very short chapters making comments about something mildly interesting that happened to a character that day, while others will be fleshed-out, major scenes. I’ll put a * on every chapter that has major plot relevance, so you can skip less prominent chapters if you don’t want to deal with them.

That all being said, the character age differences are as follows:

Lissa, Donnel, Maribelle, Nowi, and Ricken are the youngest (but Ricken is a grade above the rest of his age group because he tested well enough to skip).

Chrom, Robin, Gaius, Sumia, Henry, Tharja, Sully, Virion, Stahl, Cordelia, Anna, and Miriel are all one year up from the youngest (they will be the group who the story’s timeline follows best).

Frederick, Kellam, Olivia, Lon’qu, Panne, Libra, Cherche, and Vaike are one more year up (but Vaike is a grade down due to getting held back in primary school).

Finally, the oldest group, one more year up, are Gregor, Phila, Emmeryn, Say’ri, Tiki, Raimi, Basilio, and Flavia!

One more thing that’s been edited from canon is just a few family dynamics, so I’ll explain those here as well in case anyone is curious going in:

Lissa, Chrom, and Emmeryn are all still siblings, of course.

Henry and Tharja are adopted siblings, as they were both orphans before.

Olivia and Donnel are siblings.

Libra and Maribelle are siblings.

Basilio and Flavia are step-siblings.

And last but not least, Tiki and Nowi are cousins!

Some of the connections are for fun, some for convenience, but they’re all canon in this AU!

I think that covers just about everything you might like to know before starting the story, so thank you for reading! Please enjoy!

And one more thing—obviously, this fic is a bit of a long con, and there’ll be a LOT of opportunities for different ships, scenarios, and events. If you want to see anything in particular (certain school events/clubs, certain character interactions, certain character interests/headcanons, anything!) feel free to comment! I do have a certain plot and ideas in mind, but since the story is so broad, I’m happy to try to fulfill anybody’s modern AU headcanons!


End file.
